


the sweet escape (with a sprained ankle)

by tuesdaysinoctober



Series: ZK Feb. Flash Fics [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Forests, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysinoctober/pseuds/tuesdaysinoctober
Summary: It was drunk kissing. It didn't mean anything.But it kind of did.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Feb. Flash Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143167
Kudos: 13
Collections: Zutara February Flash Fics





	the sweet escape (with a sprained ankle)

**Author's Note:**

> ZKFF day 14 prompt "forests" 
> 
> I was listening to the Sweet Escape as I wrote this, hence the name. 
> 
> I was going to write something for day 15 too, a sweet little oneshot, but pirates and Zutara. We'll see if I can write multi-chapters
> 
> One shit word
> 
> This was early, I just don't care anymore

Katara didn’t think that going hiking in a forest would’ve been such a problem. 

To be honest, she had been more worried about Toph, but Aang had been diligent in making sure she didn’t trip over any stray log or slip because of an unexpected dip in the trail. 

So when Zuko took a spill and ended up spraining his ankle, Katara wasn’t prepared for that at all. 

Sokka said he’d get help and started to walk back in the direction they came. Aang glanced at Toph and said they were going to keep hiking. Which left Zuko and Katara alone. And they hadn’t been alone together since New Years. 

Katara was a talkative drunk and Zuko was a sulky one but somehow, that worked out just fine as Katara laid on her back in Iroh’s backyard, filling the silence with chatter about work, about school, about her father and grandmother. 

She faded off after checking her phone and realizing there were five minutes until midnight. 

“We should go out to the front yard,” she said, starting to stand. 

“You go.” 

“Zuko, you aren’t ringing in the New Year alone!” She was standing, but Katara was also a clumsy drunk and she tripped, landing in Zuko lap. 

He didn’t move, just froze as Katara brought her head up to look at him and noticed that his lips were chapped and that his eyes were fixed on hers and she giggled and kissed him then. 

She hadn’t expected him to kiss back. 

But they did and they were on the grass kissing for so long that they were still back there long after the fireworks had ended. 

_I was drunk_ , Katara had texted the next day. 

_Yeah_ , Zuko had texted back. _Me too_. 

His hair had been short then but now he was growing it out and he pulled it out of the top knot Suki had shown him how to do. 

He won’t look at her and she won’t look at him so they both end up staring at the floor or the sky or both, just at opposite times. 

It’s so quiet between the two of them that Katara can hear when Zuko takes a breath to speak, then doesn’t say anything. 

“What?” she says. 

“I was drunk,” Zuko says. “That should explain everything away. But I still want to kiss you, Katara.” 

She shifts so she’s closer to him, although she avoids his eyes. “Okay.” 

“Could I take you out sometime?” 

“Okay.” 

“Could I kiss you?” 

“Okay.” 

***

Three years later, Zuko takes her hiking again. 

She doesn’t recognize the trail until he stops and says, “Do you remember?” 

“Holy shit.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Marry me?” 

“Okay.” 

He laughs then and she laughs too. 

This time, they actually finish the trail.

**Author's Note:**

> I said "then" so many times in this oneshot wtf


End file.
